icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Ships Similar to Creddie
Lists of Ships Similar to Creddie is a compilation of ships that draw comparisons to the relationship between Carly Shay and Freddie Benson, better known as Creddie (C'/arly and F/'reddie). Qualifications for ships being similar to Creddie There are several clues in ships that make them similar to Creddie. The main qualification is: *The two characters are friends, or best friends, and this complicates their relationship or the idea of a relationship between them. Some other aspects of the Creddie pairing include: *One of the pairing has rejected the other, often because they don't want to ruin their friendship. *One of the characters has been in love with the other for a long time, regardless of the fact that the character they are in love with knows, or if it's kept secret from them. *One of the characters fell in love with the other as a consequence of starting their friendship with each other. *One of the characters took time to develop feelings that went beyond friendship. *One of the characters is smart, nerdy and/or shy, whilst the other is more open and often not booksmart like the other character. These aspects aren't always part of a pairing, for example, a pairing might not reject each other at all, but instead follow the main qualification that their friendship complicates their potential relationship, but once they talk or overcome or for whatever reason, they decide that risking their friendship is worth it for a relationship, they may enter one immediately. Minor aspects of the Creddie pairing include: *One or both characters have saved the life of the other person in the pairing. *Being jealous of boyfriends or girlfriends even if they aren't together. *A third person who might be seen as an 'alternate' to the Creddie-like pairing. *They get together but break up because one side is worried the other doesn't really love them. *They live next door from each other. Ships that are similar to Creddie Jackie/Fez (That '70s Show) *Fez loved Jackie for most of the series, but she dated other guys until she found that Fez would treat her the best. *Despite being more of the underdog couple (against Jackie/Hyde), they ended up happily together in the end *Jackie (Carly) is loved by a lot of guys and Fez (Freddie) is picked on by a lot of their friends. *Although Hyde (Sam) had feelings for Jackie at one point, she still ended up with Freddie. Rusty and D.J (from Full House) *Rusty (Freddie) has a crush on D.J (from one episode). *D.J (Carly) doesn't feel the same way for Rusty. Zoey and Chase (from "Zoey 101") *Chase (Freddie) has been in love with Zoey (Carly) since the first day he met her at PCA. *Chase (Freddie) and Zoey (Carly) soon became best friends after they met. *Zoey (Carly) tells Chase (Freddie) that she loves him. *Zoey (Carly) has kissed Chase (Freddie). *Like Carly and Freddie, Chase and Zoey decide to wait a while before starting a relationship. *Chase, much like Freddie, is considered gullible. *Zoey (Carly) has been there for Chase (Freddie). *Zoey, like Carly, is pretty, while Chase, like Freddie, is spazzy and geeky. *Like Carly and Freddie, Chase and Zoey shared a dance with each other at night. Steve and Laura (from "Family Matters") *Steve is very nerdy, and dresses properly, somewhat similar to Freddie. *Steve (Freddie) is in love with Laura (Carly), but Laura doesn't seem to respond his feelings. *Laura (Carly) sometimes has gone out with bad guys, but breaks up with them immediately. *Steve will do just about anything for Laura in exchange for one kiss. *Eventually, Laura (Carly) and Steve (Freddie) become a couple. *Laura (Carly) gets jealous when she sees Steve (Freddie) with another girl. Aang and Katara (from "Avatar: The Last Airbender") *Aang (Freddie) has been in love with Katara (Carly) since the first time he met her. *Aang (Freddie) and Katara (Carly) have both saved each other's lives in different ocassions. *Aang (Freddie) will do anything to get Katara's (Carly) attention. *Them kissing has played a major role in the show. *When Aang (Freddie) suggests that they should become a couple, Katara (Carly) thinks that they should stay friends. *Katara and Aang become a couple at the end, it is unknown if it will be the same for Carly and Freddie. Lisa and Milhouse (from "The Simpsons") *Milhouse (Freddie) has had a crush on Lisa (Carly) for a long time. *Milhouse (Freddie) is considered a dork, and is not very succesful with girls. *Lisa is very smart and always gets good grades. *In the episode "Future-Drama" it is revealed that, in the future, Lisa and Milhouse start dating after he saves her life. Meg and Neil (from "Family Guy") *Neil (Freddie) has a crush on Meg (Carly) but Meg constantly rejects him. *Neil (Freddie) will do anything to get Meg (Carly) to be his girlfriend. *Neil is depicted as an unpopular nerd, similar to Freddie. *Meg has saved Neil's life before. *Meg (Carly) thinks Neil (Freddie) is a nerd. Fry and Leela (from "Futurama") *Fry (Freddie) is in love with Leela (Carly) *Fry (Freddie) has been in love with Leela (Carly) since the first day he met her. *Fry (Freddie) and Leela (Carly) have kissed more than once. *Their kiss played an important part in the series. *Leela (Carly) is classy, while Fry (Freddie) is somewhat of a spazz. *Leela (Carly) almost constantly rejects Fry (Freddie). *Fry (Freddie) is always trying schemes to get Leela (Carly) to be his girlfriend. Leela (Carly) rather likes to date other men than Fry (Freddie). *Fry (Freddie) and Leela (Carly) both communicate and reactly similar with such an egotistical, greedy, selfish, and kleptomanical person, Bender (Sam). *Fry (Freddie) has saved Leela's (Carly) life before. Sheen and Libby (From "Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) *Sheen (Freddie) has a crush on Libby (Carly), but she doesn't love him back. *Sheen (Freddie) is sort of a spazz, while Libby (Carly) is cool. *Libby and Sheen eventually become a couple. *Sheen (Freddie) is always trying to get Libby (Carly) to be his girlfriend. *Both Sheen and Libby have saved each other before. Sheldon and Jenny (from "My Life as a Teenage Robot") *Sheldon (Freddie) is considered a geek, while Jenny (Carly) is more of the social, classy type. *Sheldon (Freddie) has always been in love with Jenny (Carly) *Sheldon (Freddie) has saved Jenny's (Carly's) life before. *Although Sheldon (Freddie) has a crush on Jenny (Carly), she doesn't return those feelings to him. Jack and Allison (from "Eureka") *Allison (Freddie) is an exceptional scientist, whilst Jack (Carly) is very down to earth. *Jack (Carly) has always been in love with Allison (Freddie) *Jack (Carly) has always been jealous of Allisons boyfriend's and her ex-husband Nathan Stark (Sam). *They have each saved each other's life on multiple occasions. *They both worry that they might be hurting their friendship if they get into a relationship. Kim and Ron (from "Kim Possible") *Ron (Freddie) has a crush on Kim (Carly), and she always rejects him. *Ron (Freddie) once declined Kim (Carly)'s love under mental influence, even though he could have easily taken advantage. *Ron (Freddie) once saved Kim (Carly)'s life. *Ron (Freddie) can't believe that Kim (Carly) kissed him. *Kim (Carly) and Ron (Freddie) share their first dance with each other. Timmy and Trixie (from "Fairly Odd Parents") *Timmy (Freddie) has a huge crush on Trixie (Carly). *Timmy (Freddie) has saved Trixie's (Carly) life before. *When Trixie (Carly) gets interested in a bad boy named Gary (Griffin), Timmy (Freddie) gets jealous. *Trixie (Carly) is popular, while Timmy (Freddie) is not. *Timmy and Trixie have kissed multiple times. *Trixie (Carly) has even kissed Timmy (Freddie) as rewards for certain things. Julian and Jadzia (from "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine") *Julian (Freddie) had loved Jadzia (Carly) since the 1st time they met. *Julian constantly gets jealous when Jadzia gets a new love interest. * Jadzia usually rejects Julian. 'Milo and Lizbeth (from Captain Flamingo)' *Lizbeth (Freddie) has a huge crush on Milo (Carly), which is usually shown as unreciprocated. *Lizbeth and Milo are best friends, much like Carly and Freddie are. *Lizbeth is smart, friendly and sweet, much like Freddie is. *Milo (Carly) has shown some signs of returning Lizbeth's (Freddie's) affections. *Milo has saved Lizbeth's life. 'Reed and Julia (from the film Valentine's Day)' *Julia is classy, sweet, and smart, like Carly is. *Like Freddie and Carly, Julia and Reed are best friends. *Reed(Freddie) has a crush on Julia, but she doesn't return his feelings at first. *Reed and Julia kissed and started dating,like Carly and Freddie did in isaved your life. 'Matt and Jenna (from the film 13 Going On 30)' *Jenna (Carly) and Matt (Freddie) are best friends, much like Carly and Freddie. *Matt is generally considered a nerd, much like Freddie is. *Matt (Freddie) has a huge crush on Jenna(Carly), which she doesn't return. *Jenna is sad seeing 30 year old Matt with another girl, similar to when Carly was jealous of Freddie loving another girl besides her in'' iChristmas.'' *Eventually, Jenna (Carly) kisses Matt (Freddie) , and they start dating. *At the end of 13 going on 30, Jenna and Matt are married. Maybe this will happen with Creddie... 'Leonard and Penny (from "The Big Bang Theory")' *Leonard (Freddie) had loved Penny (Carly) since the 1st time they met. *Leonard and Penny live across the hall from each other. *Leonard's friend, Sheldon, says that Penny will never love him. *They eventually get together, but then break up. *Leonard constantly gets jealous when Penny gets a new boyfriend. *Penny calls Leonard a geek, but not in a mean way. *Leonard is very overprotective of Penny, like Freddie is with Carly 'David and Millie (from the film "Jumper")' *David (Freddie) had loved Millie (Carly) since the 1st time they met. *Millie (Carly) ends up being David's (Freddie's) girlfriend. *David (Freddie) and Millie (Carly) are best friends. Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Banes (from Transformers) *Sam and Mikaela get along often, just like Carly and Freddie. *Sam's(Freddie's) feelings for Mikaela(Carly) at first are unrequited. *Mikaela (Freddie) knows a lot about technology while Carly (Sam Witwicky) slighly listens. 'Peter and Mary-Jane (from the "Spider-Man" film trilogy)' *Peter (Freddie) is very smart, techy, and Trixie (Carly) always rejects Timmy (Freddie).gulliable. *Peter (Freddie) has loved Mary-Jane since the first day he met her. *Like Freddie, Peter gets jealous when Mary-Jane (Carly) was dating a hotter, cooler boy (Griffin). *Mary-Jane (Carly) got jealous when Peter/Spider-Man kissed another girl, Gwen Stacy (in Spider-Man 3) *Mary-Jane (Carly) admitted to Peter (Freddie) that she loved him. *They end up becoming a couple, but the 3rd (and last) film ends with the audience wondering if they will be married. *They have kissed more than once, and Peter (Freddie) has saved Mary-Jane's (Carly's) life. 'Mario and Peach (from "Super Mario Bros.")' *Mario (Freddie) has rescued Peach (Carly) countless times. *After Peach is saved, she kisses Mario's nose (like the "nose kiss" in iLike Jake). 'Sonic and Amy (from "Sonic the Hedgehog")' *Amy (Freddie) has been in love with Sonic (Carly) since the first day she met him. *Sonic (Freddie) has saved Amy's (Carly's) life before. *Amy (Freddie) keeps trying new schemes on trying to get Sonic (Carly) to date her or marry her. Sonic and Sally (from "Sonic the Hedgehog" comics/televison series a.k.a "SatAM") *Sonic (Freddie) has saved Sally's (Carly's) life before. *Sonic, like Freddie, is smart but gulliable. *Sally (Carly) loves Sonic (Freddie) more than she realizes. *The two end up kissing (but at the series finale). *Sally is very good with technology, like Freddie. Isabella and Phineas (from "Phineas and Ferb") *Isabella (Freddie) and Phineas (Carly) have been best friends for years. *Phineas (Carly) has saved Isabella's (Freddie's) life twice. *Phineas (Carly) is willing to do anything for Isabella (Freddie). *Isabella (Freddie) has also saved Phineas's (Carly's) life. *Isabella (Freddie) has had a crush Phineas (Carly) since the first day she met him. *Phineas (Carly) has trouble lying to Isabella (Freddie). Anakin and Padme (from the "Star Wars" prequel trilogy) *Anakin (Freddie) is very good with technology. *Anakin (Freddie) fell in love with Padme (Carly) when he first saw her. *Anakin (Freddie) and Padme (Carly) have kissed more than once. *Anakin (Freddie) is very gulliable sometimes. *Padme (Carly) tells Anakin (Freddie) that she loves her, and vice versa. *Anakin (Freddie) has saved Padme's (Carly's) life. *Anakin (Freddie) gets a little jealous when Padme (Carly) talks about a hot boy. Phil and Keely ('Pheely' from "Phil of the Future") *Phil (Freddie) starts out always wanting to impress Keely (Carly). *Keely (Carly) sometimes uses Phil (Freddie) for his gadgets like for schoolwork. *Keely (Carly) has her own show. *Pheely began dating, just like Creddie. *Keely sounds like Carly. Phil sounds like Freddie. True and Jimmy (from "True Jackson, VP") *True (Carly) and Jimmy (Freddie) have shared a dance together. *True (Carly) and Jimmy (Freddie) are best friends. *True has had a crush on Jimmy since the beginning, much like Freddie with Carly. *True (Carly) and Jimmy (Freddie) decide to wait before starting a relationship. *True and Jimmy have kissed more than once. Moze and Ned (from "Ned's Declassified") *Ned (Freddie) and Moze (Carly) have kissed more than once. *Ned (Freddie) and Moze (Carly) are best friends. *Ned, like Freddie, is very gulliable. *Ned (Freddie) has admitted that he is in love with Moze (Carly). Cookie and Lisa (from "Ned's Declassified") *Cookie and Lisa are very good friends. *At first, Lisa (Freddie) has a crush on Cookie (Carly). *Both Cookie and Lisa are smart and get good grades. *Cookie (Carly) nursed and felt for Lisa (Freddie) when she was sick. (like iSaved Your Life) *Cookie (Carly) just wants to stay friends with Lisa (Freddie). *Cookie (Carly) and Freddie (Lisa) have shared a dance with each other. *Later in the series, Cookie (Freddie) falls in love with Lisa (Carly), and Cookie isn't able to get her to be his girlfriend. Bailey and Cody (from "The Suite Life on Deck") *Cody (Freddie) has loved Bailey (Carly) since he first met her, and tried to win her heart. *Cody is surprised, like Freddie, when Bailey (Carly) finally kisses him on the lips. *Cody is also very smart like Freddie. Amu and Tadase (from "Shugo Chara!") *Amu has been in love with Tadase since before the series started. *They have had many moments during the series. *Tadase (Freddie) doesn't seem shy about declaring his love for Amu (Carly). Duncan and Veronica ( from "Veronica Mars" ) *Veronica is smart and sassy like Carly, while Duncan is the sweet boy vying for her affection. *Veronica dates Duncan after breaking up with bad boy Logan (Griffin). *Duncan ( Freddie ) has dorky tendencies, neither does he know how to fight. Tori and Andre (Tandre) (from "Victorious") *Tori (Carly) and Andre (Freddie) soon become best friends. *Like Freddie, Andre is very intelligent, and Tori is pretty, like Carly. *Andre (Freddie) has helped Tori (Carly) with problems on many occassions. *Tori (Carly) can get Andre (Freddie) to do things that he doesn't want to do, and vice-versa. Bella and Jacob (from "The Twilight Saga" film/book series) *Jacob (Freddie) is in love with Bella (Carly) and wants to be more than friends. *Jacob dislikes the fact that Bella is interested in someone that is not him. This happens with Freddie when Carly is interested in someone not him. *Jacob (Freddie) has saved Bella's (Carly's) life. *Jacob (Freddie) would do anything for Bella (Carly). *Bella (Carly) has admitted that she loves Jacob (Freddie). *Jacob (Freddie) and Bella (Carly) have kissed more than once. Lizzie and Gordo (from "Lizzie McGuire") *Gordo (Freddie) is in love with Lizzie (Carly) and wants to be more than friends. *Gordo (Freddie) is very nerdy and dorky. Kenan and Sharla (from "Kenan and Kel") *Kenan and Sharla worked together much like Freddie and Carly work together on their webshow iCarly. *Kenan and Sharla end up together at the end of the night at a school dance and share a dance together like Freddie and Carly in iSpeed Date. *It is revealed in the series that Kenan(Freddie) has a crush on Sharla (Carly). *Kenan(Freddie) and Sharla(Carly) date for a period of time. Spongebob and Sandy (from "Spongebob Squarepants") *Freddie (Spongebob) has remembered of a time were he and Sandy (Carly) almost kissed. *Both Spongebob (Freddie) and Sandy (Carly) have saved each other's lives before. *Spongebob (Freddie) is considered both geeky and gullible. *Spongebob (Freddie) is sometimes concerned for Sandy's (Carly's) safety. *Sandy, like Freddie, is very smart, and can even invent things. Yugi and Tea (from "Yugioh!") *Tea liked Yugi as soon as she saw him, like Freddie with Carly. *Tea gets jealous when other girls try to get Yugi's attention. *Yugi will fight for Tea, and both support each other when they are down. Zack and Maddie (from "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody") *Like Freddie with Carly, Zack sometimes pursues Maddie to no avail. *At first, Zack tries to flirt with Maddie and asks her out multiple times. Maddie was a bit freaked out by this, but got over it. *Later on, in the episode "Maddie on Deck", from the spin-off series "The Suite Life on Deck", Maddie (Carly) finally kisses Zack (Freddie). Simba and Nala (from "The Lion King") *Simba and Nala are best friends. *Nala (Carly) pins Simba (Freddie) to the ground on two occasions. *Once Simba (Freddie) became stronger, he was able to pin Nala (Carly) to the ground. Eragon and Arya (from "Eragon") *Eragon (Freddie) fell in love with Ayra (Freddie) when he first met her. *They are both best friends. *Eragon, like Freddie, has failed several times to woo Ayra (Carly) into loving him. *Fans of this shipping are hoping that they become an actual couple. Tai and Sora ('Tora' from "Digimon") *Tai (Carly) and Sora (Carly) are best friends. *Tai (Freddie) has saved Sora's (Carly's) life. *Tai (Freddie) is smart and gulliable. Matt and Sora ('Tora' from "Digimon 02") *Matt (Freddie) has saved Sora's (Carly's) life. 'Doug and Patti (from "Doug")' *Doug has been in love with Patti from the first day he saw her. *Doug did anything to have Patti pay attention to him. *Doug and Patti has been shown to be best friends. *Doug got his first kiss from a girl that was not the girl of his dreams. *Patti has kissed Doug as a reward. Tommy and Lil (from "Rugrats/All Grown Up") *Tommy and Lil are best friends. *Tommy (Freddie) has a close friendship with Lil's (Carly's) brother Phil (Spencer). *Tommy and Lil have both shared the last dance of the night. *Tommy is a lot like Freddie and Lil is a lot like Carly. *Tommy has been seen smiling at Lil with a huge smile. Ned and Suzy (from "Ned's Declassified") *Ned (Freddie) has been in love with Suzy (Carly) since he met her. *Suzy (Carly) finally kissed Ned (Freddie) and Ned (Freddie) was in shock. Naruto and Sakura (from "Naruto") *Naruto (Freddie) loves Sakura (Carly) since the first moment he saw her. *Sakura (Carly) almost always rejects Naruto (Freddie). *It seems like Sakura and Naruto are best friends. *Naruto (Freddie) has saved Sakura's (Carly's) life. Ruffy and Nami (from "One Piece") *Ruffy (Freddie) and Nami (Carly) are best friends. *Ruffy(Freddie) has saved Nami's(Carly's) life. 'Kimba and Lea (from "Kimba the White Lion")' *Kimba (Freddie) and Lea (Carly) became best friends the minute they met and Kimba appeared to like her from the beginning. *Kimba has saved Lea's life twice. *Kimba and Lea eventually love each other mutually. Chowder and Panini (from "Chowder") *Panini (Freddie) has been in love with Chowder since the moment she saw him *Chowder (Carly) does not return the feelings Panini feels for him. *Chowder and Panini are both nice and lovable as Carly and Freddie seem to be with people. Bridgette and Geoff (from the "Total Drama" series) * Geoff (Freddie) developed an instant crush on Bridgette (Carly) since the day they met. * Like Geoff, Freddie can be labeled as a different person that doesn't like it when people who are opposite try to ruin his day or mood. * Like Bridgette, Carly is a laid-back, kind soul who's against conflict and doing something wrong. * Carly and Freddie's kissing in ISaved Your Life is somewhat similar to Geoff and Bridgette's making out that began before the end of season one. * Geoff and Bridgette both have a friendship with Gwen just like Carly and Freddie's friendship with Sam. Ed and Winry (from "Fullmetal Alchemist") *Ed (Freddie) and Winry (Carly) have been best friends since they were young *Ed saved Winry's life by jumping infront of her when she was about to be killed by Scar *Winry is usually very kind towards Ed, but she can get "hyped up" if things go wrong, just like Carly *They care for eachother. Winry is sympathetic towards Ed when he is injured, and Ed always tells Winry to stay somewhere safe where she won't be hurt *They would do anything for each other Krypta/Smokey (From "Krypto the Superdog") *Krypta and Smokey were best friends since they first met. *Smokey (Freddie) is always concerned for Krypta's (Carly's) safety. *Krypta is really fond of Smokey, like how Freddie is fond of Carly. *Krypta uses puppy eyes when she wants Smokey to do something, like how Carly talks in a sweet tone when she wants Freddie to do something. *When Krypta was disguised as "Fireball" after running away from home, she falls off a fire truck and Smokey catches her, saving her. The part where Krypta disguises herself, it's similar to Carly dressed up as a bunny. *Smokey kissed Krypta on her cheek a few times, the first leaving her feeling awkward and shocked. Smokey told Krypto he would only do it for 3 seconds, but he did it for 30 seconds instead.. Miroku/Sango (Inuyasha) *Miroku is a total flirt and Freddie likes the ladies(iRocked The Vote). *Sango(Carly) is strong and is constanly rejecting Miroku(Freddie). *They both secretly like eachother though. Ichigo and Orihime (from "Bleach") *Orihime (Freddie) has been in love with Ichigo (Carly) since the first time she met him. *Ichigo (Freddie) has saved Orihime's (Carly's) life. Naruto and Hinata (from "Naruto") *Hinata (Freddie) has been in love with Naruto (Carly) since the first time she saw him. Brady and Mikayla (Pair of Kings) *Mikayla is constantly rejecting Brady's advances, similar to Creddie. *Mikayla and Brady have shared a slow-dance, just like Creddie. Sierra and Cody (Total Drama World Tour) *Carly (Cody) is aware of Freddie's (Sierra's) attraction *Carly and Freddie have kissed before, like Sierra with Cody *Like Sierra with Gwen, Freddie didn't like a guy who liked Carly. *Freddie has tried to get Carly to kiss him, like Sierra did with Cody in some TDWT episodes Lister and Kochanski (Red Dwarf) *Lister has been trying to woo Kochanski, an alternate version of a Kochanski from his universe, for a long time. *Kochanski rejects his flirts. 'Teddy and Spencer (Good Luck Charlie)' *Teddy liked Spencer since the beginning like how Freddie has always loved Carly. *Teddy and Spencer have kissed. *Teddy got angry when she found he was with another girl. *Spencer wanted to get back together, but Teddy just wanted to be friends. Andie and Duckie (Pretty in Pink) *Duckie (Freddie) is in love with Andie (Carly) and she is aware of his attraction. *Andie is in love with someone else, not Duckie.﻿ Fabian and Nina (House of Anubis) *Fabian seemed to take an immediate liking to Nina; similar to Freddie to Carly. *Fabian is a gentleman like Freddie. Tori and Robbie (from Victorious) *Robbie (Freddie) is a nerd. *Tori (Carly) is normal and appears to care about her work and be a good student. *Robbie (Freddie) has a crush on Tori (Carly), and Tori (Carly) isn't impressed by it. Mick and Mara (Mickra) (House of Anubis) *Mara is very smart. (like Freddie) *Friends at first. (Like Creddie) *At first Mara (Freddie) loved Mick, but Mick (Carly) didn't like her back. *Kissed. (Like Freddie and Carly did) *Dating. (Like Freddie and Carly did) Amfie and Amber (Amfie) (House of Anubis) *Amfie (Freddie) loved Amber (Carly), but Amber didn't like him back. *Dancing with each other at prom. (Like Freddie and Carly) *Kissed (Like Creddie) *Dating (Like Creddie) THIS IS ALSO SIMALAR TO SEDDIE. Return to [[Creddie|'Creddie']]. Category:Similar Ships